metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raiden
Splinter Cell I actually prefer the version saying that guy from splinter cell to calling him Sam Fisher it's more dismissive ;-) --Drawde83 22:16, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Ha ha, yeah. I put that 'cause I was like "What's that guys name? Oh, I don't really care." --Fantomas 08:33, 24 March 2006 (UTC) The real reason he's the new cyborg Okay guys we've all heard the that he was "falling apart" and the exo-suit saved his life......I think there HAS TO BE ANOTHER REASON because from the end of MGS2 he stopped his life as a soldier and seemingly settled down with Rose and become a father even thought I could see how an event cause by the patriots taking away his child and wife could drag him back in -- Well, we don't know yet do we. This isn't a site for speculation, this site is for listing facts. All we know at the moment is that all that remains of Raiden in MGS4 is his face, and his spinal chord, there may be other pieces of him remaining, but at the moment that is all we know. --Fantomas 20:31, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Discrepancy An IP brought this up in the : "In the paragraph "Early Career In America" it states that Raiden underwent mental reconditioning in order to forget his Liberian Civil War past, only to have his memory jogged by Solidus during the Big Shell mission. I believe this is incorrect, since while Raiden was on the mission he was questioned by Rose as to why he never stays in bed with her. He then explains that he must be alone to hide his past. Clearly this would suggest that he, in fact, remembered his past all along." He makes a pretty good point, and I don't exactly know how to reword the sentence. Can someone help out here? Also, I'm currently playing MGS and haven't reached MGS2 yet.--Richard 21:31, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, if you haven't played it yet and don't want spoilers I suggest on not reading on, haha! :In MGS2, when Solidus and Raiden meet in Arsenal Gear, Solidus comments on "High concentration of cerebral implants... Have they altered your memory too?" when Raiden seems to not remember him, which leads us to the line about having his memory 'erased'. Raiden later comments to Rose that he has recurring "nightmares of his past" which would explain why he doesn't stay in bed with her. I don't see any reason to change anything, to be honest. --Fantomas 22:30, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Fighting style What fighting style does Jack use in MGS 2? :Punch-Punch-Kick. Seriously though, it wasn't until MGS3 when CQC was introduced that they started specifically saying what fighting style characters used. There may be a retcon in MGS4 which states most MGS characters know CQC and have always been using it which wouldn't surprise me as Python states Big Boss' CQC is "legendary". It's safe to assume it's CQC to be honest. --Fantomas 00:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) It dosnt look like cqc at all it loooks more like dragon style or something. :I don't really know how you can draw such a conclusion from such a basic set of moves, but I'm no martial arts expert. I'm just working with what the games have provided us within the context of the Metal Gear universe. --Fantomas 00:42, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Nationality Right now I'm in the process of going through all the characters and putting in nationalities and affiliations for their character boxes... is Raiden officially Liberian? I mean, he fought in the Liberian civil war as a child soldier, and I THINK I remember Solidus mentioning adopting him in Liberia (not that that matters - Gray Fox was found in Mozambique after all)... any word? Ocelot youth 16:10, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Just put "American (originally from Liberia)" or something similar. He is Liberian and fought in that Civil War, but he only really remembers being American as far as I can tell (that is, until Solidus re-jigs his memory). --Fantomas 16:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) What he did or did not remember doesn't change the fact that he's Liberian. If that's were Solidus found him then the odds are in favour of him being born and raised there. Given that Solidus killed his parents it is strongly suggested that there was a war already going on there, not an ideal place to take a vacation. Lessthan3 Disabling the rays? I think that the rays were actually in a haywire state because they were still operating, just not obeying thier orders. Uncle I know Solidus isn't his "real" father, but he did adopt him and Solid Snake is Solidus's brother, right? so wouldn't Solid Snake be Jack's uncle? I'm just wondering. The Chemical Ninja 16:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can remember myself thinking about that a couple years back... That would make Big Boss his grandfather also. Raiden's Surgery Okay, I always thought that Raiden willingly became a Cyborg Ninja, and that the suit was just grafted onto his body like the Gray Fox or Olga, but not his head and spine cut off and put into the Ninja ExoSkeleton...where does it even say that besided in this WIKI...because that would be helpful...and kind of creepy :The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database reveals all of that information. It can be downloaded for free from the PlayStation network, or read online here. --Fantomas 01:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I was quite surprised at this too, as there's nothing really in the game to suggest that it isn't just an exoskeleton (in Codec dialogue?), though I did wonder why his lower jaw looked a bit wierd. I assumed he had the exoskeleton removed at the end of the game, and that he had his actual body back to (relatively) normal, except with prosphetic arms. But apparently this isn't the case. I guess he's a 'Snatcher' now then, eh? --Bluerock 18:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Raiden's Lightning Powers Meeting Meryl. Since when did Raiden wield the power of lightning? It happend in ACT 5 When Snake's condition was acting up and at the mercy of the FROGS. Out comes Raiden. sounds of thunder then lightning bolts start striking them. My question why didn't he use them against Vamp or those giant walking robots? When did learn this ability? Has any notice that not once Raiden has never met Meryl Silverburgh? You never see them together in a cutscene before. :I think it's just done for dramatic effect. The scene where he does that is after the whole "getting crushed by Outer Haven" thing, so because he's a cyborg now, his body has an electrical current which is being exposed. I think that's the idea. He's manipulating his bodies electrical current. :Raiden has never met Meryl on-screen, but he would have had to go past her to actually be in that scene where he uses the "lightning powers" so we could say they have technically met, unless he decided to sneak past her. --Fantomas 10:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Editing glitch Hi, I tried to add in a piece of behind the scenes info, but after I submitted it, the page just... glitched. I mean, portions of the page look odd, and when I tried to fix it under "source code" mode, it apparently had even more of a glitch than I realized. Can someone fix this? Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 01:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC)